


Shots of Rhinkicality

by afangirlsplaylist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, fic pieces, one shots, rating may vary between ficlet, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 18,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist
Summary: Just a bunch of my shorter, more disconnected and drabbly pieces I thought I'd put up here.





	1. It Was Time

It was time. Link had straightened his bowtie, fiddled with his cuffs and smoothed out his suit so many times that there was nothing to perfect anymore. No excuse left to avoid the crowd and new life waiting for him just beyond the door. No excuse except maybe the strangely sad eyes looking at him in the mirror.

“What’s that look on your face?” Link asked, frowning as he got a look at Rhett’s eyes. “You got objections all of a sudden?”

“No. No, I’m happy for you.” Rhett said, a little too quickly. “Just a little sad that’s all.”

“How can you be sad if you’re happy for me?” Link asked, confusion and hurt starting to seep in at the thought of losing Rhett’s blessing.

“It’s just… things are going to change.” Rhett said warily, his hands clasping Link’s shoulders as he stared at the two of them in the mirror. “We won’t be us anymore.”

Link took a moment to look into it too, attempting to see what Rhett could see. He envisioned the two of them as kids, dressing up in a pair of Mr.Mclaughlin’s old tuxes all over again. He smiled as he remembered how long his had been on him, the sleeves and legs billowing past his limbs. Of course, Rhett’s had fit his lanky body perfectly, and they’d both had a laugh while Link tried to follow him around without stepping tripping over the leg of the pants. If someone had told them in that moment that they’d be standing here years later, one engaged and one about to be married, they would have laughed in their face. Yet here they were.

“We took an oath brother. You think this voids that or something?” Link laughed at the absurdity of it, until it died off at the sight of water pooling in his friend’s eyes. “Rhett?”

His face fell into shock when Rhett suddenly dissolved into full-blown sobs, and he turned and took the giant body into a comforting hug. “Dude, hey I’m supposed to be the emotional one here. I’m not leaving you.”

“I know. I’m just scared.” Rhett rasped, breathing hard as he clutched Link tighter. “I can’t lose this.”

“You won’t bo. You won’t. Ever.” Link promised, rubbing gently at Rhett’s back until he pulled away.

Rhett nodded, wiping at his eyes in an attempt to pull himself together. As if he was making up for the small interruption to Link’s day he turned his friend back towards the mirror, straightening his bowtie one more time.

“She’s beautiful brother.” He said sincerely. “You’re both gunna look so good up there.”

Link smiled, the words making him feel more loved and whole than he’d felt in a long time. “Thank you.”

It was time.


	2. The Colours Are All Wrong

The colours were wrong, all wrong. He’d rubbed at his eyes and squinted hard as if that could make it right again, but it was still so wrong. The butterscotch speckled among the darker locks of Rhett’s hair had all blended into a dirty brown, losing the shimmer it attained in the sunlight. The tone of his skin looked just as dead and dull, no longer painted with the golden hue he was so used to seeing. Even his eyes, usually so alive with their ever changing blue-gray iris’, looked like someone had turned a light switch off. He’d almost welcome the usual argument they’d have over exactly what colour they were, just to see the blue and gray dance again. For now, all he could see was a blurry hazel.

It was a while before he realized he’d been staring at Rhett, straining his eyes while he tried to make things right in his mind again. He paused, building up the nerve to ask the question he was afraid of.

“Hey Rhett, do you think I need glasses?”


	3. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driving all the way to California was Rhett's idea, and now they're stuck in the rain.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you’d just listened to me in the first place!” Link yelled angrily, getting out of the truck and slamming the door shut behind him. He was immediately drenched in the pouring rain, but he didn’t stop walking when Rhett called after him. 

“Get back in the trunk you idiot!” Rhett yelled, even as Link disappeared from view around the other side of the truck.

They’d managed to strand themselves on the side of the road, the rain coming down in buckets for the first time the whole trip. Rhett pressed his knows to the window and craned his neck but Link was still hardly visible now in the heaviness of the storm. As angry as he was he knew he couldn’t leave him out there, so Rhett groaned and shoved his own door open, throwing himself into the rain after him. 

“What are you doing?!” He called after him. 

“I’m walking.” Link spat back over his shoulder, speeding up rather than showing any signs of slowing down. 

“You’re not walking anywhere!” Rhett said loudly, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes and fighting to be heard over the rain. “Get back here!”

Link didn’t answer, but his pace was no match for Rhett’s long legs, which caught up to him in no time. Grabbing onto Link’s arm he held him back, ignoring the wild look on his friend’s face.

“Get the hell off me!” Link shouted, attempting to tug his sleeve out of Rhett’s grasp.

“Do you wanna get sick out here?” Rhett questioned, grabbing at Link’s slick shirt when he tried to walk away again. 

“I want you out of my face!” Link cried. “If we get sick it’s your fault, we could be flying with Christy and Jess right now.”

The words set Rhett’s core burning with anger, so he hardly even felt the rcold as he shoved Link up against the nearest tree. He held him there by his shirt collar, his face close enough to feel his friend’s chilly breath. 

“This is our fault.” Rhett growled. “California is ours and this trip is ours. Don’t you dare hang any of this on me.” 

Link still tried to squirm out of his reach, sending more rainwater flying into Rhett’s face as he did so. It only made Rhett shove him into the tree harder, making him feel bark scratching against the skin exposed from where the wet fabric of his shirt had risen up. 

“So I said.” Rhett said louder, now so close they were practically tasting the same rain water. “Get back in the truck.”

“Make me.” Link challenged, shoving his shoulder against Rhett’s hold one last time. 

There was a moment when Link had shoved forward that their slick chests had brushed together, making Rhett freeze more than the chilly rain had. He knew Link had noticed it too because he stopped moving, looking into Rhett’s face with an expression somewhere between panic and invitation. The closeness made his body shiver further, making him very aware of just how close his friend’s lips were to his at the height Rhett held him at. As a test he shoved forward to make their near see-through shirts connect again, seeking a response. When Rhett made no move to answer he took it upon himself to answer for him, tugging Rhett’s face down to his level and crashing their wet lips together. 

It was nothing but water; foggy light, glistening wet skin and lips, but especially lips. Kissing a man was a new thing in general, but the slightly salty taste of the rain made it feel even newer. His hand reached out of its own accord to caress Rhett’s wet cheek, pressing down on the cold skin to feel it warm in his hand. At the same time, he felt Rhett’s hand pushing his soaked hair back, slicking it down as he pushed his tongue slowly between Link’s lips. They moaned into the frenzied kiss and lost themselves, letting the rain and each other’s lips engulf them. Nothing except the vibration of Link’s shivering body drew them apart, leaving Rhett to break the kiss and wrap Link up in his arms.

“Come on.” Rhett ordered, taking him by the arm and already walking him towards the truck. This time Link didn’t fight, too overwhelmed by different sensations to bother.

When they reached the truck again they fell into it, sighing as the warmth and dryness hit them. For a moment they sat there deep in their own thoughts, until Rhett turned the key and the hum of the engine broke the silence.

“Really?” Link asked in exasperation. “Now it goes?”

“Don’t ask me how fate works.” Rhett shrugged.

Link rolled his eyes and sat back, saying nothing more until a whole town had passed by. 

“How often does it rain in California?” He asked.

Rhett broke into uncontrollable laughter, clutching the steering wheel to keep control of the truck. “That’s your question?” He said in disbelief. “Hardly ever, man.”

“You think we can make it rain?” Link grinned.

This time Rhett almost smacked his head on the wheel, turning to look at Link for a split second before he broke out in an identical smile. “I think that can be arranged.


	4. I Chose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett's perspective on why he chose Rhett and Jessie to spend his life with.

When I was young I chose two people. They are the fire and coal to the churning furnace that is me; and though It’s messy, blended, and possibly unhealthy they are my everything. 

They are as far removed as the dawn from a sunset, yet they are both crucial parts of me. One fell to me by fate, chosen by my soul in a 1st-grade classroom. The other I chose in marriage, a third of my soul carved out to home her the second I took her hand. 

I chose them to walk to the ends of this life with, and though others may come and go they are my people.

They are my people and will be forever. 


	5. What In The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What in the world are we?" Link asked himself this several times a day.

_What in the world are we?_ Link asked himself this several times a day, and after almost four decades he still didn’t have a satisfying answer. When they laugh and tell stories of adventures gone by he thinks maybe _best friend_ might suffice after all, but then there are nights when the McLaughlin's come to visit and he catches a look at Rhett across his dinner table. The sight fills him with the warmth of love and family, and every time, without fail, it would feel as if Rhett was meant to fill that chair. The feeling would only grow stronger when Rhett would cover his entire torso in an ‘I’m dead’ move, or let his fingers snake out to tickle him. In those times he thinks maybe its _brother_. 

Still, there were hours of business talk and meetings that made him wonder if maybe they were simply _business partners_. This stung deepest on the days of their worst fights, when business would be all they talked about right up till they walked out the doors and back to their separate lives. It was when the dust of the quiet war settled and they came back to themselves that he got confused all over again. _Business partners_ don’t care like that.

They’d hug and see affection in each other’s eyes, sometimes sitting shoulder to shoulder on set or sprawled out comfortably in their office. It felt right to slip into that homely, loving place, but still, he had no label for it. It was comparable only to a _married couple_  or _lover_ , but it wasn’t quite that at the same time. 

So always it would come to the same question. _What in the world are we?_


	6. It Was Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout the years, people would ask them, again and again, and again, when did they know? When did they know this was going to happen? The friendship; the partnership, the brotherhood, and the family. When was it sealed and decided that Rhett Mclaughlin and Link Neal would become Rhett and Link?

Throughout the years, people would ask them, again and again, and again, when did they know? When did they know this was going to happen? The friendship; the partnership, the brotherhood, and the family. When was it sealed and decided that Rhett Mclaughlin and Link Neal would become Rhett and Link? It’s a question with an answer that is somehow complex and simple at the same time - coming down to several moments. 

It was done the second the words _Buies Creek_ left the mouths of Rhett’s parents, the empty half of Rhett’s spirit pulsing hard even if he didn’t know it yet. Once they’d moved there it pulsed still harder, easing some his fear when he walked into his new school. It was as if it knew its other half was there - living, breathing and walking the halls. It was so insistent that it might as well have been ringing, and something was answering back. 

It was done the second Rhett glanced over at the only other boy in the classroom, and caught a glimpse of his careful colouring out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t like to think about how long the part of his soul would’ve been hurting without his knowledge if he hadn’t met Link then. It made him feel uneasy when he thought of how easily one of them might have resisted the urge to write on their desk in the first place, or how easily one of them could have chosen another day. Either way, he told himself they still would have become friends in time anyway. The possibility that they might not have become friends at all was not an acceptable thought and he refused to entertain it. 

It was done when the lonely only child - who formed no bond with the people he was supposed to call siblings, picked one for his own. One tall, lanky and gentle sibling by soul. Link Neal was only five years old yet it was with an adult finality that he thought  _this one I will keep. This one I will embrace._ Siblings by marriage could come and go, he was okay with that. Someone he’d embraced was another story - because everything he embraced he didn’t let go of. 

It was done the second their blood touched paper. Sure, the blood oath was gone now - apparently lost beyond recovery or stolen by the hand of someone unaware of its value. They might wish that the physical oath still remained but even though both the blood and the words had no doubt faded, dried up or were no longer in existence - their impact remains. The promise was kept.

It was done the second they left Greg’s rehearsal dinner and stepped into a car - high off their friend’s happiness and the appreciation of the crowd. They would argue later in life that they had possibly the most important conversation of their lives in that car, the advice of their wives lighting their darkness. They were content, usually, with engineering - but it was only then that they found the difference between that and happiness. 

It was done the second their feet danced past the city limits of Los Angeles, a line they would’ve thought they’d never cross. They were told that two boys from North Carolina would never enjoy this dance of victory (in this case a literal one) since it was meant for those of a higher caliber than a small town. So they soaked in the moment and everything it meant from then onwards.

It was done the second they took a seat at a card table and opened their mouths to say good mythical morning. The table was seemingly insignificant and not even meant to seat two people their size, but it would become everything. Their mythical empire grew until they outsized it - their success visible in the holes and stains on the raggedy top. Still, it made the journey with them, remaining as a keepsake of the beginning. 

Finally, it was done when they walked through the offices of the newly rebranded mythical entertainment - speaking excitedly (and at times a little heatedly) about what they could do with their office and loft space. The crew grew and filled the lockers, the awards hanging on the walls rose in number and the mythical entertainment logo glowed brightly behind the reception desk. 

**_It was done._ **


	7. For Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t about science or even for science, but Link could still see the science in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a post from @rhettlationship-goals on Tumblr

Link didn’t know when _for science_ went from an excuse to a vow, but he did know when it became his favourite thing. It was fitting after all, since when this all started it felt like the blue flame of a Bunsen burning in the core of his chest - or like the simmering, bubbling chest tube it was heating.

Rhett had been close when he felt it - much too close. So close that Link had to lean back a little be able to breathe. The crew was gone, his heart was racing and the latex glove they’d been kissing through earlier was in tatters on the floor. Still, Rhett moved closer - until they’d lock lips if Link so much as turned an inch. Just as close as the box they’d wrote themselves into on Buddy System, but somehow even more intimate.

“This is for science,” Rhett whispered, and it was a mark of how dazed he was that Link didn’t laugh at the taller man before he finally pressed their lips together. 

Then Link kissed back and that test tube was there again - bubbling and emitting warm, spiraling puffs of smoke he could feel everywhere. It filled his sinus’ and his soul like something magical rather than human - still swirling.

It became a kind of obsession to experiment with their science whenever they found a chance. The science of how Rhett’s jaw fit perfectly in his hand as he pulled him in for a kiss. The science of how Rhett’s head slotted perfectly on his shoulder when the taller man bent to suck at the skin of his neck. The science of the friction Rhett’s beard caused when it brushed over his chin and sent another kind of static right to his heart. 

* * *

“It was for science.” Rhett breathed to him quietly in the dark, before rolling over in bed after the first time they had sex. 

Link was still burning with the blue flame as he lay on the soft mattress trying to still himself - but the bubbles wouldn’t calm. Not while he was a sweaty, weak, shell-shocked mess doing all he could just to recover from the feeling of Rhett’s body.

It was still for science when their trysts went from fucking to slow, drawn out love making. It was still for science when Rhett started holding his hand - and it was even for science when Rhett bent his knee and lowered himself to the ground. Some might even have seen science in the way Link’s heart pounded unnervingly loud at the sight of the ring and the words from Rhett’s mouth, asking him to be his.

The ring was Rhett’s hypothesis that they would be forever. One they were so sure of that Link wore it with certainty right up to the walk to the altar.

The room seemed to vanish around them when they finally stood there, and the smoke was swirling high again as they grew closer and closer to the two words. The end of the equation over three decades long. 

“None of it was about science,” Rhett whispered in his ear, quietly enough that they were the only ones to hear it. It seemed to be the last thing he needed to say before he finally pulled away and said the words -

“I do.” 

It wasn’t _about science_ or even _for science_ , but Link could still see the science in it. 


	8. The thing about little brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mclaughlin brothers have a late night chat about Link and what it means to have a little brother.

It was far too late to be up on a school night, but even as Link fell asleep - looking peaceful and still wearing his glasses, Rhett couldn’t stop his nagging brain. 

He was far from a violent person. He didn’t start fights or watch them, and most of the time he kept to himself. So he’d never experienced the rage and protective instinct he felt when he caught sight of Link on the ground, with John Carson’s boot kicking into his side. 

That was the one and only time that Rhett realized he could punch someone. Or even beat the crap of them. For the most part, Link was fine now, but Rhett could still feel the anger when he closed his eyes and pictured the smug look on Carson’s face. He’d had to work to stop Link from joining in after he’d slammed a fist into John Carson’s gut, breaking that smug look as it sunk in. 

It took the lure of bacon bits to woo his friend into coming over afterward. Link was so sure he was fine and wasn’t keen to face mama Di’s fussing, which Rhett knew from experience could be worse than Sue’s. Unfortunately, the scraped knee and large bruise spoke for him, and Rhett managed to talk him down. 

Giving up on sleep, Rhett hopped out of bed when he saw his brother’s shadow passing by the door - bearing Cole’s broad shoulders.

“What are you doing up?” Rhett asked in surprise, stepping out of his room as he spoke.

Cole scratched his head sheepishly. “I uhh… just got home. Don’t tell mom.”

Out of curiosity he then peered into Rhett’s room at Link. “How’s Neal?” He deflected.

“Fine.” Rhett said, all too quickly. Unfortunately he could tell by his brother’s face that he didn’t believe it. 

“Some jerk he plays with got to him after soccer.” Rhett admitted.

Cole took another look at the sleeping boy in his brother’s room, clearly trying to hide how pissed and concerned his expression now was. “How’d he hold up?”

“I stepped in but he was complaining about not getting a punch in all night.” Rhett vented. 

Cole chuckled in amusement. “That’s the thing about little brothers. They don’t usually need help, but then they figure out you don’t give a shit if they do or not. You’re gonna be there anyway.”

“But what if he’s _really_ annoying?” Rhett asked teasingly, his eyes resting fondly on Link as he leaned against his own door frame.

Cole shrugged. “You’d still be there. Hate to break it to ya.”

Rhett laughed quietly, allowing his brother a rare grin. Their smiles died the second they heard Link stir in his sleep and roll over, resulting in his shirt riding up high enough to reveal the bruise on his side.

“Did you beat the dudes head in?” Cole asked, gritting his teeth at the sight.

Rhett was surprised by the anger in the question, even more so when he looked at his older brother’s eyes and saw Cole staring at Link with the same protectiveness he’d only ever looked at him with. 

“I don’t think he’d do it again anytime soon,” Rhett assured him, lowering his voice when he heard Link make another noise. “I reckon if the rest of the team wasn’t there Link would’ve had a chance.”

“Still don’t give a shit.” Cole growled suddenly, making Rhett raise an eyebrow.

“Hey.” He said in mock defense. “He’s my brother back off.”

Cole snorted. “Oh please. I’ve got both of y’all on my hands.”

Rhett sighed but didn’t deny it as Cole clapped him on the back. “Good going Rhetty boy.”

The talk apparently over, Cole walked off without another word, heading for his room down the hall. Still too wired for sleep, Rhett figured he might as well try anyway, and slipped into his own room. 

Careful not to wake up his friend on the way to bed, Rhett reached his long arm down to gently take Link’s glasses off his face, placing them on a night stand.

“Welcome to the McLaughlin’s, little bro.” He whispered, before finally rolling over to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love and much appreciated. Please leave one :) <3


	9. Drinking buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tall dark and handsome meets a regular bar patron on a lonely night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this photoset on Tumblr here: https://mythicallyvi.tumblr.com/post/161847950103/drinking-buddies

Rhett asked himself every night why he came to this place. The bar was dark, dirty and bordering on depressing - but he still dressed, hopped in an uber and showed up like clockwork.

He was two drinks and several bad songs in by the time he was almost ready to leave  - until he noticed a guy that had quietly slipped onto a stool at the other end of the bar. He had no idea what this guys name was, but as he stared at the obscenely blue eyes, raven hair and black shirt he settled for tall, dark and handsome. 

Tall, dark and handsome had his face so far in his shot glass that Rhett could’ve offered him a snorkel, and what he could see of the guy’s face looked nothing short of haunted. 

“Bad night?” 

The other man looked at him with exhaustion written over his face, too tired to bother ignoring him. “Bad week - you?”

“Bad month.” Rhett retorted, raising his glass and downing the last it as the other man mimicked him. 

Tall, dark and handsome smiled dryly. “You win.” 

They raised their glasses in a small toast to a sucky night, although it was more a show of comradery than anything else since their glasses were well empty.

“So what sucks about yours?” Rhett asked curiously.

The other man rubbed at his temple and leaned an arm on the bar. “I got cheated on.” 

Rhett hummed in understanding.”You gotta be careful - those girls will eat you up.”

He didn’t mean it to come out so flirty but tall, dark and handsome didn’t seem bothered either way.

“It’s a guy actually.” He corrected.

Rhett’s eyebrows raised in surprise.”Oh really?”

The other man rolled his eyes, gesturing to the bartender for another shot as he did so. “If you’re gonna say anything just say it now, okay?”

Rhett laughed, much to the increased annoyance of his drinking partner. “I’m actually gay too,” He admitted.

“’Course you are.” Tall, dark and handsome sighed.

He spoke no more but slid a shot in Rhett’s direction when the bartender passed his drinks over. Appreciating the gesture, Rhett took it and they sunk them down as one. 

“It’s just so good till it’s bad, you know?” The other man chimed in. “It’s like they’re someone else before they switch on you.”

Rhett nodded in agreement. “Yeah, well screw ‘em.”

Tall, dark and handsome chuckled dryly. “I think he was the one doing the screwing.” He joked, before looking at Rhett with tipsy curiosity. “What’d they do to you?”

Rhett turned in his chair to give the man his full attention, his eyes widening in surprise. “How’d you know anybody did anything to me?”

“Call it _intuition_.” Tall dark and handsome replied, mockingly emphasizing the last word.

Rhett toyed with a napkin on the bar for something to do with his hands. He wasn’t one for just sharing details about his life with just anyone, but the liquid courage flowing through him made him want to. “Some asshole broke my heart last month. I’ve been coming to this place ever since.”

The other man snorted in amusement as he looked around at the dreary place. “Dude, no offense but this place sucks.”

“Tell me about it.” Rhett agreed.

Skillfully slamming his empty shot glass on the bar upside down - tall, dark and handsome held out a hand. “Link.” 

Rhett smiled and took his hand to shake it. “Rhett.” 


	10. Rhett and Link weren't dog people, except they were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Rhett fell for Barbara and how Link fell for Jade.

Rhett and Link were never dog people. Rhett was too familiar with how hard, emotionally and physically - looking after a dog could be, and he wasn’t about to put his heart through it again. Link was simply more fond of cats and knew he’d end up with the burden of most of the work. Yet still their families wore their hearts down and they ended up with Barbara and Jade.

Rhett fell in love with Barbara first. 

He put up a strong front for a while, but between the soft white fur and adoring eyes, he was never going to last. The first time he cradled her he’d just picked her up to move her out of his way - but as she settled comfortably into his arms, lying on her back like she was a baby, he was gone. 

Not wanting to disturb her, he sat down on the office couch and patted her head while she fell asleep - with her belly up and her paws in the air. She was like a soft pillow with her long fur but she breathed the same as a human. His heart melted for her at that moment as he held her closer, feeling as if he was finally holding a daughter. Which, from then on, Barbara Mclaughlin basically was.

Link took a little longer to warm to Jade back when he got her, but not much. 

She followed him like a shadow when he brought her into the office the first time - sniffing the air curiously as he went about talking to the crew. He’d never had more trouble focusing than he did that day, massaging his sore head and trying to ignore the pitter pat of her paws when Rhett left to get them lunch.

“What do you want, girl? I’m trying to work here.” He sighed, putting his laptop aside as she jumped up next to him on his chair. “You want some food or something?”

She tilted her head to say yes, wagging her tail harder - and okay yeah, maybe that was pretty cute. “Alright fine.”

He reluctantly got up and grabbed her some food from the stash they kept in their office, placing it on the floor by his feet. She ate quickly, and he was just about to pull his laptop back towards him when Jade jumped back up and immediately set about curling up in his lap.

Link smiled despite himself and patted the ball of chocolate and caramel fur in his lap, realizing just how sweet and soft she was. 

“You were hungry, huh?” He said quietly, and after a few minutes his exhausted body dozed off with her. 

That was view Rhett got as he stepped back into their office, bearing bags of food in his hands. When he saw them he smirked triumphantly, nudging the door closed with enough force to startle Link awake.

“Yeah, you are totally not a dog person,” Rhett said sarcastically, still wearing a wide smirk as he put their food down.

“No.” Link said defensively, sitting up a little. “She just wouldn’t get off me.”

“Mhm.” Rhett hummed in amusement. “And that’s why you’re still holding her.”

He looked down and noticed his arms were indeed still nestled around Jade’s little sleeping body. “Okay fine, just give me the freaking food already.”

Link denied it many times more that day but she was his as soon as she hopped onto his lap, and they were inseparable from then on.


	11. Nothing We're Doing Is Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes if you say it enough times you convince yourself it's not wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this post on Tumblr: http://jacularmetteld.tumblr.com/post/162081229051/nothing

_Nothing we’re doing is wrong._  Link says as they slide their rings off their fingers and place them carefully on a table

 _Nothing we’re doing is wrong._ Rhett says as he drives them half a mile out of town for time together outside their office.

 _Nothing we’re doing is wrong_ they promise each other as they kiss by the roadside, even as they ignore Link’s shaky hands and the wetness running down Rhett’s cheeks.

 _Nothing we’re doing is wrong_ Rhett says to himself as he feels Links’ warm weight underneath him in the late night darkness of their office. Because surely nothing that felt so perfect, wonderful and  _whole_ could be. 

 _Nothing we’re doing is wrong_  they think with every scrub as they shower afterward, hoping that it will wash the guilt away.

 _Nothing we’re doing is wrong_ they lie, every time that it doesn’t.

Still nothing is wrong when Rhett catches Link letting go - sobbing through the door when Rhett steps out to get them water, or just as he drives off from Rhett’s home. It’s quick, and if Rhett hadn’t peeked out of the corner of his eye or listened closely when Link thought he couldn’t hear him he might’ve missed it. 

The worst for Link is when he slips his ring back onto his finger and returns home, trying to rid his body and soul of the everything that is Rhett.

_Nothing is wrong._


	12. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link have an interesting way of saying hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this amazing headcanon by lovelyrhink: http://lovelyrhink.tumblr.com/post/162175168256/parallel-universe-in-which-randl-develop-kissing

Apparently kissing your best friend’s neck wasn’t something everybody did. 

Rhett didn’t realize it wasn’t normal for them to say hello by pressing their lips to the other’s neck, before casually sliding into the seat next to them. Or that it wasn’t normal to press a kiss to Link’s nape when the shorter boy was tired or stressed.

But Rhett was the perfect height to turn his head and kiss lightly at the spot, holding Link as he breathed and relaxed. Eventually, it wasn’t unusual for Link to have a hard time studying if Rhett wasn’t there to ease the knot of tension and anxiety.

Link paid him back in kind, by arriving early to every one of his basketball games. Rhett would find comfort in the way Link would rub his shoulders and lightly kiss his neck once Rhett had slipped his singlet over himself. The plays and the pre-match prep talk were one thing, but it was the steady stream of affirmations Link breathed to him in the locker room that kept him going on the court. 

It wasn’t their friends, family, or church that made them realize what they were doing was unusual. It was hormones. The day things changed the kiss ruffling the back of his hair was nothing different, so Rhett didn’t understand why he felt flushed, or like his blood was boiling at the feeling of Link’s lips. 

Link stepped back in surprise when Rhett suddenly jolted away from him, making up an excuse to leave. He immediately regretted it when he looked back and saw the look of shock and hurt written all over Link’s face, but he couldn’t take it back. 

They stopped saying hello with kisses after that - and stuck to hugs and first aid kits for comfort.  It was almost sad. It had been nice to feel Link’s pressure relax, knowing he’d made him happy and comfortable. But it took years and a question on the show before he got to feel that again.

* * *

_“Beastmodekyle asks: where and when is it appropriate to kiss a friend or acquaintance?” Link read aloud, briefly shooting Rhett a knowing smile that the taller man returned._

_“Kyle this is a good question,” Rhett spoke into the camera. “Unfortunately the answer is probably nowhere. If I’m being honest.”  
_

_“Sometimes when I meet someone I go for the cheek.” Link suggested, pointing to his own cheek. “With friends, you can kind of get away with it but they’ll probably think it’s a little weird.”_

_Rhett hummed in agreement but didn’t say anything immediately, lost in memories as noticed the view he had of Link’s neck. “It might fly at a party.”  
_

_“Oh yeah, some music and a dark corner will be real good for that.” Link said, raising his eyebrows suggestively as the crew chuckled.  
_

_“What kind of parties have you been to man?” Rhett laughed.  
_

_“I don’t know, some good ones.” Link joked.  
_

* * *

They’d shared a laugh and continued the show as normal, and by the time they’d wrapped up Rhett thought Link had completely forgotten about the question. 

That was until he’d got round to making them coffee, too distracted to notice Link floating up behind him like a shadow.

“Is that my coffee?” Link asked, his voice quiet and calm.

Link didn’t wait for an answer and almost made Rhett knock over his own coffee as he felt him reach around to carefully grab the other cup.

“Thank you.” Link said in that same breathy tone, standing high on his tip toes to suddenly press his lips to the back of Rhett’s neck in thanks.

That old tingly feeling Rhett now associated with desire ran through his body again, and it was a few heart-stopping seconds before he had the nerve to turn around. Link tilted his head like he was about to ask something, and that was all Rhett needed to bend over and take his lips.

It might be better than a neck. 

Lips were soft and had a delightful pressure. He could feel more than just the tension running off Link’s shoulders. He could feel everything Link was feeling through his tongue, which responded by painting his lips like it wanted to peel back the canvas. Link’s hands moved up to hold Rhett’s mouth to his and Rhett obliged by opening his mouth, inviting Link to taste more of him. They gripped each other close and their mouths and tongues danced like they never had on their necks, slotting together like a dream as the kiss went deeper. 

When they broke apart Rhett could still feel sparks and a dull buzzing in his head, still adjusting to what just happened. 

“Hello.” Link said with a smile.


	13. He couldn't have him

Link loves everything about Rhett and always has. His infectious laugh that sends his whole body vibrating with joy - his long, strong body, and his perfectly coiffed hair. Ever since they were kids Rhett had a presence of home and warmth that made you want to curl up in it and stay there. It was enough to make the Mclaughlin’s house feel like something between a sanctuary and a second home. Because Rhett was there.

But he was a boy in North Carolina, and there was only so long you could you could curl up in the presence of a boy like Rhett before someone started asking questions. Big and scary questions. So he couldn’t have him, or at least - he couldn’t have everything. 

He only thought about the big and scary questions more as time went on. Every time he got annoyed about how often Rhett wanted to talk about that pretty girl three lockers down. Every time he caught himself staring at Rhett swerving around the basketball court like a star, and more times than ever when he was drunk and had Rhett close to him. Those times he was tempted to give himself an answer to those questions. 

But he was still a boy in North Carolina, and this was his very straight best friend with parents who would never even  _breathe_  the questions. So he couldn’t have him, and he knew by this point that he never would. 

He’d hoped that maybe adulthood would bring patience, endurance, and maturity. Or that he’d meet someone who could cut the ties of longing that had strangled him since he was five. 

Yet he’d dated a number of smart, funny and beautiful girls. Even fell in love with one as he watched Rhett grow from teen basketball star to a man. He’d grown up but the tie of longing had grown with him; over his head, down to his neck and over his heart. Stretching across every space they came to call theirs as it tightened and made him want Rhett more every day. 

But he was a successful man in Los Angeles, married to the woman of his dreams with a company and children. Rhett was family, his livelihood and his dream personified - with a family of his own. He was richer in many ways than he had been in North Carolina, but he couldn’t afford to lose Rhett even if he cashed in his half of the company tomorrow.

He couldn’t have him. 


	14. Rett and Lonk - cavemen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this prompt from an anon: Rhett and Link are cave men. They are the first cave men to paint on the walls of caves. They paint a love story, but cannot form true speech, so when there's a misunderstanding in the love story, there's a fight between them. A bison comes into the cave and both men must resolve their differences to fight him, for he is a demon bison who can drag them to an underworld. Also there's birds.

Rett worked away on the cave wall, growling and becoming increasingly irritated when the picture still didn’t look pretty enough for his Lonk. Not enough big hair, not enough tall and not enough arm. He moved onto crudely painting himself when Lonk finally looked right, showing himself embracing the other man.

When he was happy he grinned widely and hollered for Lonk. When Lonk was too busy painting his own picture to pay attention Rett bopped the end of his club onto his head.

“Ahh!” Lonk complained, rubbing his head and looking over at Rett’s painting.

He didn’t seem to like what he saw because he smacked at the wall around it with his hand.

“You fight me?!” Lonk said loudly, glaring and punching a finger to the wall. “No.”

Rett yelled in frustration and shook his head of wild hair, jabbing at his drawing harder. When his Lonk still looked angry he pointed between his own arms and Link’s chest, miming hug. Unfortunately, Lonk took the finger on his chest as a push and pushed back, shoving Rett backward a few steps.

Outraged Rett gestured towards Link’s own drawing, which showed himself with Lonk on top of him. “You fight me!”

The argument went on for some time, Lonk and Rett getting close enough to each other’s faces to feel hot, angry breath. They were so lost in the fight that they didn’t notice how loud they’d gotten - until they heard the snort and hooves coming from the cave entrance.

Screeching and yelling, their first instinct is to retreat further into the cave, until Rett grabs Lonk’s hand and raises his own club. “We fight.”

Lonk made a noise of agreement and they walked forwards together, moving slowly and staring the bison down. It wasn’t until they got closer that they saw its eyes were glowing red and there was a steady stream of smoke coming from its nostrils. The thought made them more scared but also more determined, as they circled the bison and prepared to strike.

As one they charged when the bison moved to strike, hitting every inch of the beast that they could. Lonk was rammed in the chest and Rett struck back angrily, dazing the beast and giving Lonk time to get away. Finally, they tired out the beast and laid the final blow, sending it crumbling to the ground.

All the anger of the fight was forgotten as Rett and Lonk sat outside that evening, enjoying the meat of the bison and gazing in wonder at the fire. Rett made a brief note to draw the pretty fire thing, which he’d only ever seen a few times before, but knew he’d forget by the time they went to sleep.

A sound overhead distracted him and they looked up to see birds, flying across the sunset. The scene made Rett feel happy and he grinned sloppily at Lonk, getting out one word.

_“Hug.”_


	15. They hate endings

“Link can you come ‘ere a second?” Rhett called, his eyes fixed on his computer.

It made Link curious enough to walk over, glancing briefly at the screen. “You’re really on Twitter right now? The sponsors wanted an update like yesterday man.”

He might as well have been talking to air because Rhett went on like he hadn’t spoken. “What’s this?” 

Taking a closer look, Link scanned the tweets and shrugged them off. “Nothing. You know what I’m like with music.”

“I can also read between the lines when you’re thinking about something,” Rhett argued.

Sighing, Link walked away and took a seat on their couch. 

“What’s going on in that head of yours Link?” The taller man asked, swiveling in his chair to face him. “What’s this about ‘dumping me’?”

“Rhett it’s just music.” Link scoffed.

“Hmmmm…” Rhett hummed, slipping off his chair and taking a seat next to him on the couch. “Nope. Try again.”

Link tried to shuffle across the couch but Rhett just moved closer, throwing an arm over the back of the couch to show he wasn’t going anywhere.

“I like Simon and Garfunkel, sue me.” 

Rhett shook his head. “Still not it.”

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Link stood back up to get away from him. 

“The last time one of us almost lost it we agreed to talk about things,” Rhett said, suddenly serious. ”So come out with it.”

“Okay!” Link burst out, the release feeling too good to stop now that he’d finally started. “I was tired and over it. We’d filmed five episodes, then that reply had me thinking about what would happen if one of us walked out. The music didn’t help and it was a bad day already and -”

“Slow down brother,” Rhett interrupted gently, reaching up to grab Link’s wrist that was already starting to shake. “Sit down.”

Reluctantly Link did as he suggested and Rhett’s arm instinctively moved to wrap around his shoulder. “Are you thinking about leaving?”

Link snorted. “Of course not.”

“Do you think I would?” 

There was a pause a little too long for comfort as Link glanced at him and thought about it. “No, not without me.”

“Exactly.” Rhett agreed.

When Link still didn’t look completely reassured Rhett gestured towards himself with a hand. Link had enough memory of the hard times they’d got through together to know what that meant, turning to settle into Rhett’s waiting hug. 

“You really that hung up on it? One of us ending things?”

“I don’t like to think about it.” Link mumbled.

Rhett looked past Link’s shoulder at their office door, and a sudden image overcame him - one of Link with a packet of papers in one hand and a box of his stuff in the other. He left behind nothing but the pen he’d signed his half of the papers with, walking out the door without looking back. The thought made him swallow and hold Link closer to his chest.

“Yeah. Me neither.”


	16. Are we even separate people anymore?

I don’t remember ever not knowing you. It’s there somewhere in my head, but it gets hazier with every year. I think I must’ve been in some kind of waking stasis for that time, functioning at 50% until you arrived to complete the rest of me. 

I figure we must have met - and I know there is a when, where and how, but I’m convinced you were simply waiting in the wings. The script called for you to enter stage right, and it was like clearing off one foggy side of my mirror. It’s still crystal clear and the view is the same when we’re standing in our dressing room, only our reflections are older and more joined together than ever.

It’s not too hard to imagine that the lines between us are blurred when there are pieces of you and me everywhere. My work; my home, my family, my favourite places, my hideaways - because you’ve seen them all. What’s the use of greeting one-half of my mirror when the shards are already everywhere? glittering in corners like winking pieces of stardust. 

So really… are we even separate people anymore?


	17. Can I hold your hand?

“Can I hold your hand?”

Rhett froze, instinctively looking around the mostly empty street.

“It’s not marriage. It’s just a hand, dude.” Link grinned.

Tentatively Rhett took the offered hand, curling his fingers around Link’s like they were small snakes. 

“You scared?” Link guessed.

“Yeah.”

As his heart pounded Rhett felt Link’s thumb caressing his hand in comfort, the soothing touch calming him slightly.

 “You don’t need to be worried.” Link assured him, briefly bringing Rhett’s large hand to his lips. “You’re about a foot taller than the biggest kid here.”

Rhett should have laughed, but he couldn’t.

“It doesn’t matter how small they are if they tell my parents Link.”

Frowning slightly, Link led Rhett into the shadow of a building - just beyond the light of the nearest streetlamp. 

“If you’re happier in the dark I can take it.” 

“It’s not that I’m scared of the dark,” Rhett said defensively. “Sometimes I’m just scared of what’s in it.”

Link hummed in understanding, and in the darkness, Rhett felt the shorter man’s arm move to his neck before he saw it.  “But there can be good things in the dark too.”

Without another word, Link leaned in close, pressing his lips softly to Rhett’s. For a second Rhett lost himself in it, forgetting the world and kissing back deeply. 

“Better?” Link asked as they pulled away.

Feeling braver, Rhett took Link’s hand in answer, glancing at the palm as he slipped it into his own. He could feel slightly rougher skin from where Link had first bled himself for their oath, and some more from when they’d become a couple a renewed the oath again.

Still, he felt like if Link asked he should too. “Can I hold your hand?” 

Link raised his eyebrows but chuckled, wrapping his fingers more tightly around Rhett’s again. “If you must, Mclaughlin.”


	18. I see our dreams in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written from Rhett's perspective, using the prompt 'stars in your eyes'.

I see our dreams in you.

They swim in the blue of your eyes, sparkling like infinite galaxies when you’re lost in the passion of an idea.

The blue, white and black all dance together in the orbit of your thoughts, firing my inspiration when you look at me across the desk.

I see them in the lens of your glasses - a small glint visible when the lights of the studio fall on them. It may be just a moment or several hours, but I’m sure I do.

I see it when you reach for me too - your hand so much larger now than the one I first met.

But it’s still the same stars of hope I see when you grab hold and look at me. Even though we’ve achieved so much they’re still as bright in L.A as they were in NC.

Somewhere among the sparks and infinities I sometimes think you might see them in me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love please leave one :)


	19. I'm flirting with you

It wasn’t like Link to be this annoyed with him without reason.

School had been easy, and he’d talked his dad into letting them go to a party, so it wasn’t that. Yet somehow Link still looked sour. His mood hovered over them like a storm cloud as they walked, and Rhett could practically hear it rumbling in the silence. It followed them into his house and up the stairs to his room, once they’d waved a quick hello to his parents.

He didn’t stop to ask why, he knew asking would only irritate his friend more. But once Link had lost a record five games and couldn’t even muster up the energy to care, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut any longer.

“What’s wrong with you? I handed you that last one.”

“Nothing.”

When Link offered him nothing more Rhett sighed and got up, shutting off the console.

“I’ll give you ten seconds to come up with a different answer.”

He counted off the seconds in his head but Link just reached over for more chips. Resigned, Rhett shrugged. “Okay.”

Just like he’d done a million times before Rhett rolled up his sleeves and stepped towards Link, bending to lay on top of him before the shorter man could back away.

“I’m dead.”

“Get the fuck off, man.” Link said in annoyance, shoving hard but making no headway.

It was all Rhett could do to concentrate his weight and stay floppy, keeping Link down until his friend got tired. He put up a good fight for a while but eventually the shorter boy had to surrender.

“I was flirting with you the whole damn party.” Link admitted bitterly. “But you were too busy practically having sex on Betsy Johnson’s couch.”

Tears of frustration threatening to fall now, Link made one last effort to shove angrily into Rhett’s side, before giving up completely. He went limp and stayed down even as Rhett raised himself off the floor with his arms.

In hindsight, Rhett thought his immediate reaction was probably a bad one, but couldn’t help an amused smile breaking over his face.

“Yeah right. Link.”

In response Link he gritted his teeth and stood up, lifting his wrist to Rhett’s face.

“Smell this.” He challenged.

When Rhett looked confused Link just shoved his hand further toward him.

“Smell it, Rhett.”

Still confused, Rhett sniffed - pleasantly surprised to smell a faint hint of wood and lime. The scent was fading fast but he recognized it in an instant.

“It’s the one you got me.” Link said unnecessarily.

“I thought you couldn’t wear it ‘cause it’s too strong?”

Link muttered something that might’ve been ‘give me strength’ towards the ceiling before he spoke. “I wore it for you, jerk.”

Rhett felt his friend watching his face as he processed the words, staring like it was entertainment.

“The gears are turning.” Link said under his breath. “He’s thinking about it….”

Suddenly Rhett’s eyes widened, the cogs clicking into place.

“And…. he’s got it.” Link finished.

Rhett backed up towards his bed and fell into it, sitting at the end.

“How long?” He asked in shock.

“Since I figured out what I wanted and stopped dating.”

Rhett still didn’t quite look like he believed it. “You’ve dated.”

“Name me one girl I’ve gone with in the last six months.” Link challenged.

Several long seconds passed but no name swam to the front of Rhett’s mind. He could have sworn there’d been someone, but as Rhett thought of his friend all he drew were blanks.

“I’d been flirting with you for ages I just thought you’d catch on before I had to literally come out with it. At least now I know it’s cause you’re an idiot.” Link snorted.

Rhett said nothing, his brain still wrapping himself around the thought of him and Link.

“And what did you decide you wanted?”

Link’s hard stare into his eyes was all he need for an answer.

“So you want…You were -”

Rhett tried to formulate an actual sentence but Link cut him off before he could.

“See this?” Link told him, reaching for Rhett’s bicep and running his hand down it gently. Rhett’s eyes followed his hand and as they did Rhett had a sudden image of Link doing the same thing earlier, while passing him a beer.

“This is called flirting. I’m flirting with you.”

Rhett couldn’t help grinning at the sarcastic tone and swatted his hand away playfully. But the smile quickly fell in unison with Link’s.

“I just wanted one sign you noticed Rhett.” Link said sadly. “But I get it if…”

He let what he wanted to say hang in the air and made to leave, straightening his shirt.

“Hey, no,” Rhett said firmly, getting up to grab Link by the arm and guide him to the bed. “Stay.”

With that he crossed the room, opening the door just enough to see a shadow if someone approached but not enough to be seen.

“Not allowed a closed door in the no date zone,” Rhett said mischievously.

Link’s grinned wider than he had all night. “What’s that mean?”

Rhett chose not to answer but instead walked closer the bed, crawling his way onto it until he had Link beneath him again.

“It means…” Rhett purred, his hand finding Link’s hair and trailing down to his cheek. “I’m flirting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love please leave one :)


	20. Nobody asked for your opinion

**_Warning: homphobia, homophobic language_ **

* * *

 

It’d been a lovely night so far.

The restaurant was nice but not obnoxiously fancy. There was enough buzz for it to feel comfortable, but at the same time, it was rather more intimate than they’d usually choose without their wives. They couldn’t be sure whether it was the faux candles or the soft lighting that made it feel that way, but it did.

By the time the entrees were well gone and they were digging into their mains Link was laughing so heartily that Rhett almost missed it. It wasn’t until he paid attention to the mutterings coming from another table that he really heard it.

_“Look at them rubbing it in our face”_

_“Didn’t come here to be sat next to a couple of faggots.”_

_“The nerve of them.”_

Even though he wasn’t gay the words still had Rhett seeing red with rage, and he felt his fist actually shake under the table when they started on Link.

_“The little one with the glasses is probably the woman. Disgusting.”_

Unable to stop himself Rhett made eye contact with one of the group and glared daggers, resisting the urge to rise. He could hear Link saying something in the background of his mind, but didn’t take it in.

“Rhett, did you hear me?”

Rhett answered by reaching across the table to clasp his hand, holding it in plain view of the other table. “Like your soup, babe?”

“What are you…”

Link trailed off as he followed Rhett’s eyes to the neighbouring table, correctly interpreting the dark looks within seconds. As he turned to Rhett the taller man could read the mischievous glint in his friend’s eyes like a book.

_You want to mess with these assholes?_

The tiniest nod of Rhett’s head was all Link needed, and he leaned forward to gaze fondly at him.

“It’s great, bo. Want a taste of it?”

Without waiting for an answer Link dipped his spoon in the last of his soup and held it out for Rhett to taste, who took it into his mouth without hesitating. As he enjoyed it he let himself linger over the spoon, eyes fixed on the other table. Then for added effect, he went as far as the plant a small kiss on Link’s cheek as he drew away.

“Beautiful.”

It was surprisingly easy and amusing to keep it up after that, enjoying their dinner just as they normally would beside the fact that they were holding hands. The discomfort and scowls of their fellow diners were only the cherries on the cake that made it all the more satisfying.

But eventually their bellies were full and the exhaustion of the day started to creep on them, serving as their queue to leave.

“When we leave here, say something about you being in charge of the relationship,” Rhett whispered, as he folded their bill and laid it on the table.

Link grinned. “But I am in charge of the relationship.”

Rhett rolled his eyes and ignored him, before standing up and instinctive taking his ‘lover's’ hand when Link rose. It all served to further infuriate their table of onlookers when they paused near their table.

“For future reference, nobody asked for your opinion,” Rhett said casually.

To further drive the point home Link wrapped an arm lightly around Rhett’s waist, resting it there like it belonged. “And his ass is mine.”

They stayed that way all the way out the doors to the restaurant, turning the act down only once they were outside.

“My ass is yours?” Rhett laughed. “You didn’t have to go that far.”

Link joined in laughing as they walked, still riding the high of the night. “Well, it would be.”

They were already a block away when Rhett noticed they still hadn’t dropped each other’s hands, which were still linked tightly. “We could probably stop now.”

Link raised his eyebrows as if he didn’t know what Rhett meant.

“Stop what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are love, please leave one <3


	21. Say It

Just a few weeks ago their nights together were something they cherished, full of the passion of something new and inevitable. But now they slipped their clothes back on in stony silence, hardly looking at each other.

“I can’t keep doing this Link.”

Link’s hands froze on the buttons of his shirt, eyes on the back of Rhett’s head. The taller man was sitting at the end of the couch, already dressed. He would have given anything for Rhett to turn and look at him, but he staunchly avoiding it.

“Are you… not happy with us anymore?”

“No,  _I_  want this,” Rhett said firmly, the emphasis on the  _I_  driving a knife through Link’s heart. “But I can’t.”

With an air of finality, he bent to retie his shoes for the third time, speaking to the floor when he gave up the pretense. “I can’t unless you can actually say it.”

Link heart dropped when he finally met Rhett’s eyes, seeing the hurt lining his friend’s face.  “I told you I can’t.”

As an apology, he placed a hand on Rhett’s shoulder, which the taller man shoved off angrily.

“Why can’t you say the damn words, Link? There’s only three of them.”

“I told you. Christy -”

“Yeah, I know,” Rhett muttered. “It’s all fine when you want to fuck me but  _I love you_  is too far.”

Link sunk back into the couch like he’d been slapped. “Rhett -”

But the taller man was already slipping his phone in his pocket. “We can talk when you’ve decided I’m more than your booty call.”

“Hey, screw you, man.” Link spat. “Don’t tell me what you are.”

“Then what am I?”

The empty silence was all Rhett needed for an answer, bowing his head sadly and heading for the door.

“Rhett, don’t.” Link pleaded.

Rhett quirked an eyebrow and paused with his hand on the knob. “You gonna say it?”

More silence. More unending silence while all the nerves Link’s body screamed for him to open his mouth and say anything, do anything - to stop Rhett walking out the door.

“Say it!” Rhett urged him. “Say it or I’m out of here.”

But Link’s mouth wouldn’t co-operate with his heart, opening and closing dumbly while his eyes began to glisten. Rhett could only watch it on with pity, mourning the loss of something that felt like it’d only just started.

“Bye, Link.”

And he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love, please leave one <3


	22. I'm going to take care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link takes care of Rhett

Link let Rhett fool everyone for two hours of filming before he finally had to put an end to it. He called for a cut and It wasn’t hard for the crew to agree when they looked at Rhett, who was flushed, dry mouthed and leaning on the desk for support. The two episodes they’d already filmed might be passable, but it was clear his taller half would not be up to more.

Once the cameras were off Link immediately made his way over to Rhett’s side, gripping him by the arm and tugging gently. “Come on, brother. Office”

He let Link lead the way upstairs without protest, the shorter man still keeping a light hold on his arm. It was only when they reached the safety of their space and Link had guided him over to the couch that he let go, encouraging him to lay down. Without prompting Link went up the loft stairs for a pillow, placing it under Rhett’s head and reaching for his forehead.

“Don’t worry about it.” Rhett protested. “Go take care of -”

“Nothing.” Link said firmly, ignoring him. “I’m taking care of you for once.”

Rhett couldn’t muster up to energy to do anything more than stare back appreciatively as Link pressed a palm to his forehead, the hand feeling cool against his hot skin.

“You’re burning up like crazy Rhett.” He said with concern.

Rhett smirked weakly. “Usually people just tell me I’m hot.”

Link pulled his hand away and rolled his eyes as he walked over to their mini fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. He poured some into a glass they had rested on top, bringing it over and pressing it into his friend’s hand. Rhett sat up and drank slowly, but Link thought it a good sign that he was at least getting water down.

“I should probably call Jess and get you home.”

He made to get up but Rhett put his drink aside grabbed his friend’s arm with surprising speed.

“Don’t bother Jess yet, I’ll rest here for a while.”

He considered arguing but decided against it at the look on his friend’s face.

“Okay. We can do that.”

Satisfied, Rhett relinquished his hold and Link slipped out of the office.

He met no one in the break room until he’d already wet and wrung out a cloth, only running into Stevie on his way out.

“Stevie do you mind telling everyone they can head home when they’re ready? We’re not going to get any more filming.”

“Sure.” She agreed, her eyes falling on the cloth in Link’s hand. “Is the big man okay?”

“Yeah, he’ll be fine.” Link assured her. “Night Stevie.”

“Night boss.”

Link watched her leave, looking on proudly as she immediately walked into the crew office space to deliver the message. He made a mental note to talk to Rhett about giving her a raise, before walking back upstairs to find said friend curled up again.

“Everything okay down there?”.

“It’s fine.” Link brushed him off. “Shut up and let me worry about you would you?”

There was no further argument from Rhett as his shifted down the couch to make room for Link. He didn’t flinch either as Link brushed his hair off his forehead and pressed the cloth to it. As the soothing cold set in he hummed and closed his eyes, feeling relief.

“How do you do this to yourself, dude?” Link asked quietly, now dabbing at the side of Rhett’s face. “You’ve gotta give me more of the load sometimes.”

Rhett made no sign he was listening other than opening his eyes again, looking contented as he watched Link’s fussing. “I love you.”

Link met Rhett’s eyes and found his friend looking up at him with a dazed look of adoration.

“Love you too, weirdo.” He chuckled.

They sat in peace for several minutes, enjoying the quiet and calm while they could. For a moment Link thought Rhett might have dozed off until he said something else.

“You know tomorrow if I’m better?”

Link furrowed an eyebrow, curious. “Yeah?”

“Don’t believe me if I say I didn’t mean that.”

Link froze and leaned back, suddenly becoming all too aware that one of his hand’s was now resting lightly on his friend’s chest. Part of him was tempted to pry more out of him but he said nothing, swallowing hard.

“Just get some rest. I need you healthy.” Link urged.

It was a mark of how worn out Rhett was that he didn’t laugh or retort. Instead, Link felt the taller man relax against his touch and slowly drift off.

It wasn’t until he was sure his friend was sleeping comfortably that Link chucked the cloth aside, letting it fall on his desk chair. It wasn’t long before it replaced by his hand, his thumb running tenderly over Rhett’s cheek.

“I’ve got you, bo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love, please leave one <3


	23. The meet up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a response to a prompt/request from a wonderful anon on my Tumblr. They asked if I could describe a Rhett and Link meet and greet for a visually impaired fan.

It’s less nerve wracking the longer they’re in front of you. 

When they each take your hand they feel long, warm and friendly - and their faces betray bright smiles. As always they’re standing hardly two inches apart, as comfortably close as they are when they’re practically shoulder to shoulder at their desk.

Link is easy to hug.

He’s slim and toned, with a waistline you could probably hold with one arm let alone two. He might be seven inches shorter than Rhett but he’s lanky too, with long skinny legs. In contrast, his arms are reasonably muscled and his broad shoulders easily fill out his gray graphic tee. When he turns his attention to listen to you’re met with blue eyes and a sweeping, stylish updo of raven hair. The only sign of gray was in the stubble on his chin, which was flecked with just a little bit of silver.

Of course, he was as fashion conscious as ever in person - with his almost-too-tight skinny jeans, sturdy brown boots, and his favourite olive jacket. It all served to make him at least appear to ooze confidence and highlight how extroverted he was next to his friend. The only thing that made him seem less intimidating was his light voice and the genuine pleasure on his face as he asked for your name.

Rhett is something else altogether.

He was warmer and more friendly than his deep and booming voice could sometimes make him seem, though it was easy to see why someone could be fooled into thinking otherwise. From his un-natural height he had to bend a little to hug you, and though he was slim too his hug was a little softer.

Usually, his hair was almost completely straight and stuck up in an effect that looked spiky. Now that he’d let his hair grow a little and let it lie whichever way it wanted, it was a tamed mess of golden curls. It still went up but the curls would flop on his face handsomely if he got excited or gestured too wildly. Mostly though he just listened and asked questions.

Of course, he was well dressed too, in a plaid shirt that had to be very lengthy to reach over his long torso. Even the gaze of an average sized person would have a journey traveling from his waist to his face.

When they finally reach it you aren’t entirely sure about his eyes. They kept shifting somewhere between green and gray - but the effect was good nonetheless. You couldn’t see much of his mouth when he talked since his lips were partially hidden behind his well-kept beard - but his eyes spoke for him.

His full body laugh was infectious on camera but in real life it was  _glowy_. When it really hit him he’d throw his head back and scrunch his nose with the force of it, one hand resting on his chest as he cackled. Even when he stopped laughing you could still see it lingering in his smile as he turned his attention back to you.

When you go to take a picture he smiles from the side of his mouth, lips closed and ever insecure about showing teeth. It has the effect of making him look somewhere between cheeky and shy. Link, on the other hand, is practically the polar opposite - his mouth open wide in excitement for the photo. From where they stand to either side of you his head rests at the almost the exact height of Rhett’s shoulders on your left.

You still feel that excitement when you think of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love, please leave one <3


	24. Can it be ours?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link discuss their dreams

(^ inspired by the above image)

* * *

 

“You think this is high enough?” Link called.

Rhett grinned as he watched his friend trudge up the slope. “You’re out of shape brother.” 

Rolling his eyes, Link ignored him, coming to a halt at Rhett’s side. 

“Damn, man. Look at that view.”

It was definitely a view. It stretched out far ahead of them, topped with a sky that was a mix of blue and pink in the evening light. From where they were standing they had a perfect view of the Hollywood sign, beyond which the hills seemed to go on forever.

“My dad says we lived way over there somewhere,” Rhett commented, pointing somewhere beyond their vision. “Right up until we moved.”

Link glanced at him curiously. “Do you even remember living out here?”

He let the question hang in the air as it was, though they both knew what he was really asking. 

_Do you remember a time before me?_

“Bits and pieces,” Rhett admitted. “The smells… some of the views. Maybe a couple of snot-nosed kids I don’t know the names of.”

“Before the awesome of me arrived in your life.” Link said smugly.

Rhett laughed. “Trust me I’ve tried to remember things before you, but you just keep popping up in there.”

“You’re welcome.” Link quipped.

With the absence of their usual rocks, they stood in comfortable silence - letting the atmosphere of the place take them. It seemed to stir something up in the air and within themselves, firing off like sparks.

“We should come back here.”

Link’s head snapped around like a gunshot, a slight tinge of panic lining his face now. “What? You and your family?”

“No!” Rhett elaborated. “Us. When we’re old enough to get here on our own.”

Link’s eyes flickered over the hills again as he contemplated that, his mind struggling to imagine such a thing being possible. “Maybe in one universe.”

“I’m serious,” Rhett told him. “You, me and the valley.”

Link’s heart warmed at the endearing look of hope on his friend’s face, which was now staring around like he was committing it to memory. 

Without even realizing he was doing it, Link reached for Rhett’s hand - clasping it gently. “And we can have all this?” 

“If we want it.”

Tilting his head so it rested on Rhett’s shoulder, Link nestled in the space affectionately.

“Then we’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love, please leave one :) <3


	25. I know this is weird

_“I know this is weird,_ _Link,_ ” Rhett said comfortingly, as the smaller boy nervously slipped under the covers of Rhett’s bed. As uncomfortable as the thought of sharing a bed with his friend was, the appeal of another, friendly human won out. Curling into himself, he faced the wall and remained silent as Rhett rubbed his still shaking shoulder until the nightmares went away.

* * *

 _“I know this is weird,_ _Link,_ ” Rhett whispered, as he clasped Link’s hand and led him in a slow dance around his bedroom. They’d agreed to practice in the dark and silence, and if the room had been brighter Rhett might’ve seen Link’s frown. Upset that Rhett had broken the rules he moved to pull his hands away until he felt a large hand on his back holding him in place. Reluctantly, he allowed Rhett’s to lead him again - remembering what he was there for.

Prom was serious business.

* * *

 _“I know this is weird, Link,_ ” Rhett reassured him, slowly easing Link’s shirt up the small of his back. Slapping away Link’s hands that were scrambling to scratch at it, he ran a gloved thumb over the reddened skin, tracing circles as he examined the rash.

Trying not to think about how irritated it must feel, Rhett peeled back the cap of some cream - holding Link’s shirt in place as he slathered it on. Gaining confidence from the hum of relief Link let out, he rubbed it in further, until cream had covered the entire rash. 

“Try not to scratch at it buddy roll,” Rhett advised, leaving Link to climb into his fresh bedding.

Once his friend was settled Rhett disappeared to dispose of the gloves, smiling when he returned to the cabin to find Link already in the midst of sleep.

* * *

 _“I know this is weird, Link.”_ Rhett reasoned, “and a little embarrassing.”

Link cast him a filthy look and Rhett immediately backtracked, looking caught out. “Okay, a lot embarrassing. But I’ll be one bed over, if it gets too painful you can just turn your head and catch my eye. I’ll call it off the second you do, and you can do the same for me.”

Link agreed and, unable to believe himself, went through with the colonic. Throughout the procedure he would squeeze his eyes shut when it got too much, honing in on Rhett’s voice to remind himself he wasn’t alone. It wasn’t the first time he thought of Rhett as a security blanket, and it wouldn’t be the last.

* * *

 _“I know this is weird, Link,”_  Rhett said in warning, as his hand reached to him for comfort. His hand settled in the black and silver locks of Link’s hair, distracting himself by watching the hair flatten to his will. In the end, they made a small game of it, with Link playing along by biting softly at his elbow - like a puppy teething at a toy.

It wasn’t enough pain to hurt and it was easily ignored, but the pressure was  _there_  enough that he could feel Link with him. The endorphins of the small nudge of pain, although probably not intentional, shifted his attention to his elbow too - dulling the pain in his lower half.

It was just one of the reasons he was glad to have Link with him. 

* * *

 _“I know this weird, Link,”_  Rhett said, swallowing and speaking more to himself as he put a hand to Link’s cheek.

Their work for the night had been cast aside, and the office was growing steadily darker in the late hour. As always they told themselves that it was okay in the dark, that this was just to relieve the tension and curiosity. Except Link could tell, by the way his heart beat painfully fast at the approach of Rhett’s lips, that it was more than that. 

The kiss was far too lingering, soft and deep to be purely experimental. If it wasn’t for the hands at his waist and the mouth at his lips Link might’ve fled, overwhelmed and scared of what this meant.

It was scary because it wasn’t weird, it was right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love, please leave one :) <3


	26. Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 'non asked for a ficlet with Rhett and Link interacting with a socially awkward child. This was the result.

The two of them loved kids. Link had been a little resistant while he was scared of having his own, but once they’d become fathers they’d had a soft spot for children.

So they melted at the sight of the little girl, standing a little away from them with her mom.

“Hey sweetie.” Link said warmly, taking a knee to join Rhett at the girl’s level. “What’s your name?”

The mother watched on as she glanced between the two men with terrified eyes, looking up at Rhett especially with pure fear. “Lily.” She said quietly.

“Lily?” Rhett said with a smile. “Link has a girl named Lily.”

“And she’s got beautiful hair just like yours.” Link added, gesturing to her honeycomb locks.

She clutched the randler she was holding by the side of her face closer for comfort.

“Is that your friend?” Rhett asked.

He was pointing at the randler plushie with a finger, his other hand resting on his knee. Warily, she nodded and held the randler out for him to see, watching closely as Rhett reached out a hand to pet it.

“I have a friend too, named Barbara.” Rhett told her. “She’s a little furrier though.”

Feeling a little more at ease with the gentle giant, she moved the randler away from the side of her face - her eyes now curious.

“Do you think we could get a photo for mom?” Link asked kindly.

She nodded with a little more certainty and Link looked up at her mom, asking for permission with his eyes.

When he had it they took Lily’s hand and led her to stand between them for the photo, posing once for the camera. When it was over they took a photo with her mom and the pair prepared to leave.

“Can I have a hug?” Link asked kindly, holding out his arms.

She hesitated only a moment before wrapping her little arms around his neck in a long hug. When she let him go she turned to Rhett and gave him a hug too. She nestled her face into the side of his beard and held tight, gaining confidence now that she knew he was soft and not scary.

Rhett left her to let go when she was ready, looking after the pair with a hint of sadness in his eyes. He was shaken out of his thoughts only when he felt Link’s hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, you have my Lily.” Link said, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. “She’s practically yours too.

“Yeah.” He smiled. “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love, please leave one :) <3


	27. Gracias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 'non asked for a ficlet in which a fan (whose native language is not English) forgets how to speak English out of panic. This was the result.

It’d been going well when you introduced yourself, shaking their hands and keeping cool in the face of their attention. But then they ask what you thought of the show. 

You’d opened your mouth to respond in English, but suddenly the word  _great_ seemed like the most difficult syllable to utter in the world. It curls on the edge of your tongue and you can hear it in your head - but instead, a rush of sentences come out. 

In your mind they’re spoken in flowing, fluent English - but when it leaves your lips it comes out in a panicked stream of Español. It falls on the ears of the two men, who look confused but patient as they let you drift off into silence.

It’s obvious they didn’t understand a word but they tell you it’s okay, and ask if writing something down would help. 

Determined, you shake your head and try again - but it seems the part of your brain wired for English has shut down. Or at least, like something is translating the English into Spanish on the way to your mouth. Your heart is pounding too hard and the panic is too great to attempt the thought English takes, so it settled on the default - your first language. 

When all you get back are looks of apology from the two of them, you turn, blushing, to your friend to translate for you. It gets easier after that, as they turn back and forth between listening to your friend and looking at you. Gradually, the panic and embarrassment fade slightly as they chuckle at a joke - grinning as your friend finishes translating it for you. 

Still, English won’t come - even after the photos and hugs were over. But as you leave you could manage one word they understood. 

“Gracias.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love, please leave one :) <3


	28. I could do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 'non asked for a ficlet where R and L babysit. This was the very cheesy result.

“Rhett!” Link yelled over his shoulder. “Can you figure out where Tommy is?”

“Little busy over here!”

Rolling his eyes, Link shook his head and returned his attention to the small child beneath him, folding the diaper around her. 

“Come ‘ere baby.” He said gently, pressing the velcro clasp of the diaper in place before lifting the girl in his arms. “Oooh, you’re getting heavy, Katie.”

Heading for Rhett, he carefully he stepped past two kids playing with cars on the ground, finding Rhett tending to a kid in the lounge.

“You got any of the fruit snacks?” Rhett asked.

Tugging a pack out of his pocket, Link tossed it, watching as Rhett stretched out an arm to catch it. 

“Thanks, they’re starting to ask for them,” Rhett told him, handing the snacks over to a small boy that was calling for them. 

Adjusting the girl in his arms, Link pressed a kiss to her forehead, rocking her a little. “You want me to put some food on or something?” 

At his words, his ears were met with Rhett’s laugh, loud and full bodied. “No, I think I’ll do that.”

“Probably for the best.” Link grinned, leaning down to place Katie in the small play pen on the ground. Groaning with exhaustion, he collapsed on the lounge’s couch - quickly joined by Rhett, who fell into the seat at his side.

The remainder of the kids sat watching television, playing with toys or sipping juice boxes around them. There were six in total, ranging in age from two to ten. Briefly, Link’s eyes scanned the room, counting five kids in front of him.

“Seriously, where the heck is Tommy?” 

Rhett sighed and sunk further into the couch, massaging his temple. “He was in the playroom.”  

“Can you get him?” Link pleaded.

Rhett chuckled. “No way, I spent five minutes chasing him down last time.”

Slapping Rhett’s shoulder playfully in annoyance, Link forced himself off the couch and into another room - peering inside.

It was, of course, a disaster zone, thrown together as a makeshift play room for the day. Mountains of toys and a handful of bags covered the floor, and a small bed, usually reserved for guests, sat in the corner. Only now it was taken up by Tommy, who was curled up in a ball and fast asleep. 

Smiling at the sight, Link backed out of the room a little and turned his head toward the lounge.

“Rhett, come see this man.” Link called, gesturing with his hand for Rhett to come over. Reluctantly, Rhett 

“He’s a lot more likable when he’s sleeping.” Rhett joked, leaning against the door frame as he watched on. Link didn’t seem to be listening.

“I think I want one.” Link said wistfully, staring at the sleeping child with affection. “A kid I mean. If I can do this I can do one, right?”

His heart warmed by the hopeful look on Link’s face, Rhett slung an arm around him, glancing over his shoulder briefly to check the other children were okay. “Don’t tell anyone but I think that’s why the girls all had us do this.”

Link bit his lip, thinking hard. “To prove that we can do this?”

Almost without thinking, Rhett rubbed at Link’s arm reassuringly. “You’re gunna be so great buddy.” He told him. “Really soon you’ll be running after your own one of these.”

Link smiled, enjoying the thought. “From your mouth to god’s ears, man.”

Slipping his arm off Link’s shoulder, Rhett stepped away, giving his friend one last pat on the back. “I’ll go get that food.” 

Leaving Rhett to tend to the others, Link walked quietly into the room, closing the curtains around the bed. Tommy must have been tired because he hardly stirred at the sound, other than his mouth falling open a little in his sleep.

Pulling the covers a little further up the boy’s body, Link turned to leave the room - his hand pausing at the doorknob.

“Rest up buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love, please leave one <3


	29. Rhett and Link hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anon sent me an ask wanting me to write something about the difference between R and L's hugs :)

Link’s hugs shouldn’t be so soft. He’s always been a little rougher around the edges than some might think and he’s the definition of lanky. Yet his hugs are surprisingly gentle and warm, pulling you in close and wrapping you up. People would go on and on about how giant Rhett is to the point where it could be easy to forget how tall his friend was. So it would be hard to truly understand how large Link is until you’re resting on his broad shoulders, with his large hands holding your back and patting softly. He squeezes ever so slightly before he pulls away, his smile reaching his eyes.

Rhett hugged like he was holding something precious or delicate, his hold light but close. It’s hard to keep a small smile from tugging at the corner of your lips as his soft beard and wavy curls tickle at your face, not quite scratching. He’s warm and enveloping too, hunched over slightly to reach you. From there it feels like it’d be too easy reach up and hug his neck for hours, and as you try to communicate without words that it’s okay for him to hug a little tighter - you wish you could. 


	30. Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anon wanted a ficlet with Rhett and Link fostering a troubled a youth and it turned into this. Enjoy :)

“It’s our baby girl, Link.” Rhett choked, feeling arms wrap around his waist as Link walked up behind him. 

On the laptop screen in front of him was an image of a young girl, hardly ten - with long blonde hair and blue eyes. They’d met with her a couple of times before but this was one of the first photos they’d been sent. 

Holding the taller man more tightly, Link rested his head on Rhett’s shoulder and looked at the screen too.

“She’s got your hair and my eyes.”

Rhett’s hands rose to hold Link’s over his chests and they stayed there comfortably until it hit Rhett like a truck again. “She’s ours. Actually ours.”

“Well, she will be in few hours.” Link told him. “You know what we can do with the time we’re still childless?”

Rhett grinned and turned to rise out of his desk chair, grabbing the back of Link’s thighs and pulling his legs up around his waist as he did. “I can think of some ideas.” He growled.

Clutching hard to Link’s legs, Rhett felt Link’s arms reach around the back of his neck - before bringing their mouths together and kissing him deeply. Their lips and bodies stayed intertwined all the way to the bedroom, where they sunk down onto the mattress as one. It ended in a pile of limbs and heavy breaths, Link’s arms spread over Rhett’s chest and a piece of hair flopping over his eyes.

“We should get ready.” Link murmured, smiling as Rhett reached up to brush the hair aside. “We’ve got a family to start bo.”

* * *

A couple of hours later they emerged from Rhett’s car, feeling a little shaky on their feet as they walked through the doors of the children’s home. The woman that greeted them must have sensed their nervous excitement because there was understanding in her eyes as she waved him forward.

“Emma hasn’t had the greatest time of things lately.” The woman, who’d introduced herself as Shay, told them. “She might be a little resistant but you know she’s a great kid.”

Nodding, they reached for each other’s hands in instinct, holding tight as they came to a door. 

Shay’s knock was answered by what sounded like a thump on the other side - like something was being thrown. It seemed that wasn’t unusual here because Shay took that as an invitation and pushed open the door.

Emma was curled into a ball on her bed with a prominent scowl on her face, a layer of debris - mostly broken toys and crumpled paper, lying at the foot of her bed. It was a far cry from the shy but pleasant girl they’d come to know, and they could only assume it was because today was the day she’d be leaving.

“Emma, Rhett and Link are here for you.”

She hardly reacted to the words, but she sat up a little and shuffled along the bed - which they took as a small step. 

“I’ll leave you to spend some time while I get the paperwork,” Shay said quietly.

“Thank you.” They called and stepped quietly out of the room. 

Swallowing hard with nervousness, they took a seat either side of Emma on the bed, while she pointedly ignored their gaze.

“Hey Em.” Link said awkwardly. “You’re gunna come with us today, that okay?”

She shrugged, still not speaking as she pulled a fidget cube out of your pocket.

“You know we’ve got ten of those at our house,” Rhett told her.

For a brief moment, there was a glimmer of interest on her face but she bit her lip and it was gone quickly. Still, it was enough to spur them on even as they sat with her in silence - waiting for Shay to reappear in the doorway. 

In less time than they expected Emma was trudging out the door with them, placing her small suitcase of belongings carefully beside her in the car. With a glance back at her in the car mirror, they could tell she wasn’t sorry to be leaving, but she wasn’t happy where she was either. All they could do, as they sped towards their new life, was hope for the best. 

Bringing her home wasn’t anything like they’d expected.

She screamed and threw tantrums over the smallest things - from the taste of the juice to the look of her room. She resisted crying but they could tell by the look in her eyes as she collapsed on her bed, exhausted, that they would come eventually. With heavy hearts, they eventually slipped into bed themselves, more worried and nervous than ever. 

It wasn’t until the after midnight, while Link was fast asleep, that Rhett heard a noise from her bedroom. Careful not to wake him up, he threw on a dressing gown and walked over to her room - pushing the door open.

“Emma?” He called, squinting as he turned on the bedroom light. 

When his eyes adjusted he saw her curled up in a ball like she had been at the home, crying loudly.

“Hey hey.” He said soothingly, hurrying to her side. “What’s wrong?”

This only served to make her cry harder as he took her in his arms. “You’re gunna send me back.” She cried, “You don’t want me.”

“No of course not.” He reassured her, holding her closer to his chest. “We aren’t taking you back anywhere.”

But she just shook her head, not believing it. “Why not?”

“Because you’re home is here now.”

“That’s what they all said.” She mumbled. 

“Not us,” Rhett promised, stroking her hair comfortingly. “Not ever.”

Feeling from the body still shaking a little against him that she still didn’t believe him - he went on. “You know the man sleeping in the other room?”

She nodded, wiping at the tears in her eyes. 

“He spent the last three months working on this room because he wanted it to be perfect. He loves you, and so do I.”

She looked up at him with tentative hope in her eyes before she scanned the room - noting the bright wallpaper, the heaping piles of toys and the clothes in the wardrobe. 

“Would you let us be dads to you?” He asked, a small plea in his voice and his heart on his sleeve.

She hesitated only for a moment before wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug, gripping tight. 

That was all the yes he needed.


	31. Kisses

It started with lunch. It always would’ve started with lunch.

Maybe it was because they were tired and hungry. Or maybe it was because Link had grown restless waiting for Rhett to come back with food, but it had happened.

“I’ve got the food,” Rhett called, heading over to Link’s desk.

“Thanks, man.”

Without thinking Link turned his head slightly and Rhett bent to meet his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to them like it was something they did every day. It wasn’t until he’d put the food down on Link’s desk and went sit at his own that they realized what’d happened.

Their eyes going wide, they reached for their own lips in unison - tracing them with their fingers. Part of their brains screamed that they should find it weird, that it shouldn’t have felt normal.

But somehow it did.

Kisses became part of their carpools.

Slipping into Rhett’s car, Link greeted him with a small kiss on his lips, soon becoming so bold that his hand would trail down the side of Rhett’s face as he did it. Because surely there was nothing wrong with a small kiss of greeting? A hello when usually they wouldn’t bother with a hello at all?

Rhett, meanwhile, would wait until he was buckled in before leaning his long body over to kiss Link good morning, lingering just a few seconds longer than their unwritten rules allowed. If they were the first ones at the office, which they usually were - he’d steal another while he held the door open for the brunette, quicker but firm.

It wasn’t long before they dared to make kisses part of their morning coffee. Rhett had almost become used to Link walking up behind his desk to press a kiss to his cheek and a coffee into his hand. It was usually followed by Rhett grabbing his hand before he could pull away and bringing their lips together instead.

Those times always ended with them blushing into their coffee cups.

After two months of the same Link was getting tired, and asking Rhett to talk was like talking to a wall.

_“I don’t want to talk about it.”_

_“But we have to.”  
_

_“No, we don’t.”  
_

_“You’re seriously fine just leaving it this way?”_

_“Yup.”_

He’d never been as frustrated as he’d been as he left the room fuming after trying a third time, so he made a new rule - all on his own. Rhett wouldn’t be kissing him. Not in the car, not in their office, not ever - until they were sure. Sure of why they were kissing at all, sure of why he had a problem talking about it and why all he wanted to do was hold their mouths together for several blissful lifetimes.

It didn’t work.

He hadn’t taken into account how stubborn the giant could be, or how well he could play the game when they started. So they kept their lips closed, waiting to see who would miss it first. Rhett was counting on Link being the one to cave and admit he missed it - and damn it he did.

But he could be stubborn too.

It was two weeks before he decided to end it himself, tilting his head and eyeing Rhett from the back as the blonde worked hard. He took a breath and thought it through before he tapped his friend on the shoulder and slowly pulled the wireless keyboard away from him.

“Link what -”

Link cut his words off with a sharp kiss, claiming his mouth like victory and sucking his lips in. He could feel Rhett smirking against his lips like he’d won, moving to pull away - but Link grabbed him by the back of the head and held him there, deepening the kiss.

This was no hello.

It was Link’s turn to smirk as Rhett surrendered to the kiss, parting his lips and letting his hands move to Link’s waist. Slowly and unconsciously, Link’s slid his thighs up Rhett’s legs to rest either side of his lap, straddling him. At some point, Rhett’s hands nestled in Link’s hair and tongues got involved - but they were too lost in the lips and hands and warmth to know when.

They were a mess when they parted from each other, an almost obscene, slick popping sound following as they disconnected mouths. The chair swiveled a little as they breathed and recovered, Link still seated softly on Rhett’s lap. Link’s hair was falling over his forehead and Rhett’s lips were glistening, looking up at Link with blown out pupils.

“So maybe we should talk, huh?”


	32. Rest

Link was stubborn when he was stressed or sick, and more often than not it ended with him lying restlessly on the couch.

Even as he tossed and turned across what little room he had, his face was scrunched up with worry and he mumbled quietly - fighting the sleep Rhett knew he so desperately needed.

Today had been one of the more stressful days they’d had in months, and Link’s cheeks were actually damp with drying, tired tears.

Keeping silent, Rhett walked over to Link’s chair and pulled his happy shirt, a black sweatshirt with a wolf on it, off the back. Link was too out of it to even notice until Rhett had already draped the sweatshirt over him. Instantly the familiar, comforting fabric had its effect on Link and Rhett could see his tense shoulders visibly relaxing - and his body sinking a little deeper into the couch and sleep.

Carefully taking a knee on the ground beside him, Rhett tugged the sweatshirt a little better across Link’s chest and stroked the hair off his friend’s forehead - before finally slipping a cushion behind his head.

His eyes flickered over the dried tear tracks for just a moment before he stood, remembering all the other times he’d seen Link cry himself to sleep over the years. All the times Rhett had felt that same desire to look after him even when Link didn’t know he was awake and listening.

He didn’t need to question the choice before locking their office door, which served as the office-wide signal that they were not to be disturbed.

For the rest of the afternoon and into the early evening he kept himself busy on his laptop with work. Even then he looked over his shoulder or in the reflection of the monitor regularly, checking up on sleeping brunette behind him.

It never crossed Rhett’s mind to wake him until Link was ready to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are love :) please leave one <3


	33. You can leave your hat on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Rhett stripping for Link in their office

The door is locked; the music is humming, the lights are low and their tobacco candle is burning from the corner of the room. Link is leaning back comfortably on the couch with his arms spread over the back and his legs apart, staring at Rhett with such a hunger that it would burn if it was possible.

Rhett is standing in front of him. Dressed to impress in a suit, tie, and hat. But not for long. 

He stares back at the unabashed lust on Link’s face while he slowly tugs off his tie, moving just close enough for it to fall on Link’s arm. He’s only just sauntered back into place, removing his blazer one shoulder at a time, when Link takes the tie into his hand. Rhett knows, with fair certainty, that it will end up as the gag or blindfold of the night.

Rhett feels Link’s eyes following as he lets the blazer fall with a shrug of his arm, his left foot catching it kicking it aside. Link is taking a swallow of whiskey from a side table glass when Rhett’s hands travel down his collar to unbutton his shirt - feeling more on display than ever. It’s ridiculous but he’s almost shy, as Link drinks him in even more deeply than the drink.

“It’s okay. Take it off baby.” Link purrs, with a hint of an order in his gruff tone.

Rhett sways his hips in time with the music as he peels off his shirt, moving his hands over his bare chest as it falls to the floor.

When Rhett drops his belt moments later Link has to adjust slightly in his seat to accommodate the bulge building in his lap. His hands stroke the back of the couch and he glances up as Rhett moves over to him, hooking his thumbs in the waist of his pants and wriggling them off as he does so.

By the time he’s within arms reach Link can’t resist any longer and grasps for Rhett’s waist, stilling Rhett’s movement long enough to pull him in. Rhett has just enough time to bow his head and place the hat on Link’s before he is tugged roughly into Link’s lap. 

Rhett grinds his hips down into Link’s solid erection beneath him and Link grinds up to meet him, growling and playing with the waistline of Rhett’s briefs. 

It wasn’t long before they were pulled low past his knees to join the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are love :) please leave one <3


	34. The new set

Things were such a whirlwind and the schedule was so tight that they hadn’t had a chance to truly enjoy and celebrate the new set. In fact, until this shoot, they’d hardly taken the new set in at all. 

Stevie calls cut and Link nudges a set prop back into place (it throws off the balance!) and gets up, already reaching for his phone.  

But then his gaze reaches Rhett, who hasn’t moved. He’s still standing and staring at the set from the side, his brow furrowed in thought. 

Because sometimes, when he actually manages to stop and celebrate, or when he’s left with his thoughts on set - he still sees the basement and card table.

In this new space, it’s really strong.

He sees Link, as the present Link thumbs through his phone - messing with an armful of wires. He sees the old cramped walls even as he looks across an expanse of checkerboard flooring. He sees the old chairs that didn’t even reach the top of his leg.

He sees the beginning. 

_I think this is going to end up being… being a good thing._

The words he uttered without any idea what they’d soon mean echoed around his head. They seemed to bounce around the walls and into his heart. He was alarmed, as he remembered the day he said them - to feel wetness on his cheek. 

“Come back to earth, dude.” The present Link called, but Rhett ignored him as the last of the crew filed out. 

He fights against the wetness in his eyes as Link moves to gather his jacket, but then he feels an arm across his shoulder and a soft head of hair leaning on him. 

“I know.” Link said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are love :) please leave one.


	35. Staring

It's easy to think about how many times they’ve probably been caught staring at each other.

How Rhett would occasionally watch Link working - talking over a plan with Chase or Stevie. He wonders when Link got so tall, confident and handsome. Or when exactly the lonely, insecure little kid who would follow him across the earth and back became this  _man_. A man who was currently flashing a sweet, pearly white smile that reached his blue eyes.

He thinks no one sees him looking, but they do. Everyone does.

Link is no more subtle. He doesn’t want to be so obvious, and typically he’s private and quiet about his feelings in front of a camera. But that doesn’t stop him from staring at Rhett like he’s everything - like he’s the sun to his moon. He stares like he can feel Rhett’s  _largeness_  everywhere - from his eyes to his heart and down to his toes.

He would still follow Rhett across the earth and back, because Rhett would always wait for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are love :) please leave one <3


	36. Aftermath of the hot pepper challenge

Rhett was still half passed out on the set couch as the rest of the crew went about clearing up. Several crew members, from Alex to Chase, had offered to help him up but Link had said no.

“Let him rest, I got ‘im.” Link said, in little more than a whisper.

So they went back to work packing equipment up and cleaning, while Link kneeled on the floor by the couch.

“Hey.” Link said soothingly, gently tapping Rhett on the shoulder. “Come on buddy, filmings over.”

Rhett groaned, one hand clutching his stomach and the other resting on his forehead. “I don’t want to move.”

Link chuckled dryly in understanding, clutching the arm of the couch in the midst of his own pain. “Let’s just get the office and we won’t have to move anymore, okay?”

Rhett sighed. “Okay.” He agreed, though his face scrunched up in discomfort as he forced himself up.

Link stood with him, grabbing one of his arms and tugging it over his shoulder.

“Good job everybody.” He called, with as much strength as he could muster.

“Rest up boss.” Someone called back.

Link waved them off absentmindedly and adjusted Rhett a little better on his shoulder, leading him out of the room.

When they reached the office couch Link eased Rhett onto it, and was just about to collapse into a chair when he felt a large hand on his back.

“Come down here for a minute,” Rhett asked, with almost a plea in his voice.

“How long is ‘a minute’? I’m dying.” Link rasped.

But Rhett ignored him, wriggling across the couch with effort and patting the space beside him.

Resigned and feeling pity for him, Link settled in next to him and curled up - making himself as small as possible so they’d fit.

He hardly had the energy to care or object to the feeling of Rhett pressed so close to him, until he felt his friend’s arms wrap around him - clutching around his stomach.

“Not the stomach, man.” Link groaned in complaint.

“Sorry,” Rhett mumbled, loosening his grip.

“Just…. here.” Link directed, taking Rhett’s hands and placing them higher on his chest. “Hold here.”

But Rhett was already holding on tight, his beard nuzzling so close to Link’s cheek it was ticklish. Link didn’t mind it though, it distracted from the lingering effects of the pepper.

“That’s better.” Link said quietly, his head resting on Rhett’s arm.

What was supposed to be a few minutes of rest stretched into almost an hour, and they neither saw nor heard Chase walk into the room.

He smiled when he saw the giants dead asleep in each other’s arms, breathing more deeply than normal but otherwise okay.

Without a word, he placed a tray of Pepto Bismol and milk on a nearby side table and backed out of the room.

They could take care of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are love :) please leave one <3


	37. Shy

Rhett is so shy.

He doesn’t know what it is about Link but he has the uncanny ability to make him feel like a child again.  _Him_ , a 6ft 7, sturdy and confident grown man reduced to a child. 

He knows what that feels like because he’s known Link long enough to remember. He remembers what it’s like to be six years old and laughing harder than he’s ever laughed in his life with Link. To be a teenager glancing toward the passenger seat of his first car  - only to see Link grinning and hollering out in youthful joy as they gunned it to freedom. 

He’s supposed to fight, he’s supposed to play it cool. Heck, any kind of resistance at all. But how is he supposed to do that with Link so close? Smiling smugly and so brazen in his flirting. Over the years Link has come maddeningly close to pushing him to the brink, and then one toe over, many times. When he thought about it loving Link was like having constant vertigo, only the fall was Link’s lips - along with his entire world. 

Then there was the fact that Link was tiny. If he tried he could clasp a hand around one of Link’s ankles or wrists with ease. Yet he hunches over and makes himself as small as he feels, his flushed face and cheeks giving him away to the world.

He wants to stand his ground. He wants to be able to look at Link this close without shying away. But he can’t. 

There’s really nothing to be done about the effect of one Link Neal. 


	38. Kisses (continued)

They didn’t insult each other by trying to say the kisses were nothing. That was the first thing they agreed on. Nothing about this, or them, was nothing. **  
**

It wasn’t nothing when Rhett’s fingers danced over Link’s waist, one thumb barely hooked inside the waistband of his pants. It wasn’t nothing when Link raised himself a little further up Rhett’s body, pressing their lips together more firmly.

It definitely wasn’t nothing when they stayed slowly swiveling together in the office chair, foreheads pressed together and holding each other lightly for balance.

They knew better than to lie like that.

One would think the release of more than thirty years worth of need would be a beautiful, romantic thing. But they don’t realize that it’s also raw, dirty and desperate. When you come to the ultimate, shattering realization that you want something - you clutch and claw at it to hold on when you have it. Much like Link was clawing at the back of Rhett’s shirt.

Their risky carpool and coffee kisses were replaced with desperate needy ones behind the locked door of their office. After a long day, it wasn’t unusual for Link to find himself pressed against their office wall, with Rhett’s lips pecking repeatedly over his face and neck. They couldn’t be a thing outside of this room - that was the second thing they’d agreed on. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t have everything while they were inside.

Link learned a lot about Rhett that way. Things he hadn’t dared to imagine before. The taking appeared to be a stress relief for him, and Link was happy to oblige. Rhett pecked, sucked and nipped at Link’s lips like he was a meal, or like he was angry with pent-up desire and Link was the metaphorical wall he needed to let it out on. He moved his mouth from Link’s lips to just below the hairs on his forehead, before trailing down his cheek and lingering over his throat.

Link was more than happy to stretch himself long and tall against the wall - lifting his neck, holding his arms at his side, and parting his lips for him. It was the only time he was willing to let his usually perfect hair lay messy and disheveled. Rhett admitted, on more than one occasion - that he wished they’d become this back when Link had his wings. That he’d had the chance to see his blue eyes staring at him through a curtain of messy black hair.

In a way being wanted this badly made Link feel used, and a little dirty. But was it really being used if it was something he wanted more than anything he’d ever wanted in years?

When these moments were over Rhett stayed pressed up against him - and although Link never brought it up, he swore he could sometimes felt wetness against his forehead before the taller man turned away from him. He couldn’t blame him. The feeling of his friend’s lips and over three decades of repression had him squeezing his eyes shut to avoid tears of relief too.

It wasn’t that Rhett wanted sex, somehow in the weeks that followed they hadn’t talked about that. They knew eventually that would come but for now, he would settle for any part of Link. His skin, his smell, his collar, his lips - all the parts he’d never got to have before. Link meanwhile became obsessed with Rhett’s beard and hair.

Anyone he’d ever been with had either long straight hair that sifted through his fingers as smoothly as water or loose waves. None of it felt the same as the high, curly locks Rhett had. It was the perfect hair to wind his hands through, and, as Rhett was even more particular about his hair than Link was, it was satisfying. To be able to see the man that had played big brother to him all his life come undone literally at his hand.

The beard, of course, was another thing altogether. But eventually, he became addicted to the soft, tickly feeling. Sometimes he’d find himself pulling Rhett in closer just to feel more of it against his face. Because letting go of something so new, old and good wasn’t an option.

And if they had anything to say about it it never would be again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are love :) please leave one <3


End file.
